Fade, Crash, & Burn
by Fullmetal59
Summary: How could I have trampled on something so beautiful?......My first attempt at first person so yeah, Please READ AND REVIEW! ExW


**Fullmetal59: Ok, this is suppose to be...Oh, I don't know but I hope you like it! It's timeline is Episode 45 and when he returns from the other side of the gate...**

Fade, Crash, & Burn

_**She had finally built up the courage to tell him.**_

_She had called me up to her room. The door slightly opened as I asked, " You needed me?" She nodded her head nervously. She motioned for me to sit by her on the bed. I was confused but I did as she wished. " Edward," She began. I waited impatiently for the rest. " I...like you. A lot..." I started to sweat._

_" What do you mean?" I asked, not completely sure. Then, she grabbed my shirt tenderly. I was pulled closer and closer. Once our lips made contact, she tried to pull me farther on to her, but I broke from the kiss. I loved her, I really did, but I didn't deserve it. I was still on my journey to return my brother's body, and he probably liked her just as much as I did, but he would never admit it. " Winry...I can't." Her face showed that she was a little depressed as she said, " What--" I cut her off._

_" I only like you...as a...friend." That was the worst lie I had ever made in my life. I saw as her eyes began to fill with water. As much as I wanted to comfort her, I didn't. I couldn't. It would only make things worse._

_I rose from the bed and it seemed as if I had walked straight through her door. I had left without emotion on my face, but inside, I was dead._

_I closed the door behind me and I walked down the stairs as I heard her muffled cries. I sat at the dinner table and took out a pen and paper. I wrote:_

_Winry,_

_Look, I love you ok. I've always loved you, but I thought, no offence, that you would complicate me even more than I already was. I have a feeling that I won't be back...for a very long time. I don't want you to wait for me. I don't want you to waste your life waiting for me. Alphonse is going to come a lot sooner than I am. I pretty sure he loves you as well, or maybe not, but not as much as I can. I hope that whenever I come back, you will have a handsome boyfriend. Someone who is just as hardworking as you, and someone that is worthy of your greatness. Even light fades in comparison to your smiling face. I'll always love you Winry, but I won't let you do the same for me. I'm sorry for your tears and your broken heart, and I will never forgive myself for it, but trust me, it's for the best._

_Love your best friend,_

_Edward Elric_

_I closed my eyes as a sealed it shut in a small envelope. I walked up to my room and told Al we were leaving. He put up a fight but didn't win for once._

_-----_

_When I had returned to the world of Amestris, I wasn't happy. I had come to the Rockbell residence quite excited but on the dirt road, I saw the cemetery. I decided to go ahead and visit my mother briefly. Next to her grave, I saw a tombstone with my name on it._

_Our beloved_

_Edward Elric_

_1899-1915_

_Freak Accident on his way to work_

_Of course they would want to cover it up. They wouldn't let the public world know that I was involved with the Philosopher's Stone and that I was sent to a 'parallel universe', or whatever they called it. But that's not what surprised me. When I looked a little to the left of my tombstone, I saw a new one._

_Our Beautiful_

_Winry Rockbell_

_1899-1915_

_An unquestioned suicide_

_My eyes watched the non-moving tombstone in horror and shock. But why? I raced up the hill, and to the familiar yellow house. I didn't bother knocking. I pounded instead. My heart steadily began to fall apart. It can't be. It couldn't be. I told her that I loved her. I told her not to wait. I told her she was the best. Why would she kill herself? As l looked down at my feet, I saw something stuck in one of the boards near the front door. It was a letter. My letter._

_I slowly bent down and picked it up. It was unopened and untouched by any other hand other than mine. I thought I left it on the table. I remembered how I quickly ran from my spot on the table. I did remember that I caught a glimpse of something fall, but I pushed it aside. I came back to grab my pen and I must've stepped on the letter accidentally. I guess it was stuck to my shoe until I got outside and it got caught in between one of the planks of wood._

_When the door to the house opened, I wasn't there. I was at the cemetery once again. I put my envelope up against the tombstone. I never wanted anything other than her eyes to see it, so I wrote on it, "DO NOT OPEN". Then, I took a sharp rock and engraved on her tombstone, "I'm Sorry"._

_--_

I now stood on a high rock, near the river where we used to play and have fun. Memories flooded into my mind as I let myself fall from the rock and silently drown in the river. Silent gasps whispered into nothing as my body went numb and my eyes had closed. One last thought before I had performed my own suicide was:

" How Could I have trampled on something so beautiful?"

**Fullmetal59: So...? What'd ya think? (V: -Quickly removes tears- What the hell Jen! That was so depressing!) Aw, so someone's getting a little emotional from my writing. Anyways, that was my first attempt at First Person so I hope it was good. So PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
